Simple Life
by Henka-Chan
Summary: AU Ishida has chosen the life of a tailor shunning his family name,wealth, and power. He is hired by a noble, a quiet life that affords him quick glances at his boss. But life is not easy how will they handle things when they become complicated. Another has eyes for Ishida but the tailor knows what he wants. Will they end up together? Byakuya/Ishida. Yaoi do not like do not read.
1. Chapter 1:Meetings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no profit from this story.**_

_**This is my first story published on this sight. I know that the characters are a little out of character. Thhis idea would not get out of my head so I just had to write it.**_

_**This is a revision with added content and conflict to try to make it a fuller story. Now it is no longer a one shot so look out for more chapters in the future.**_

_**The use of other characters is simply to make the the story fuller so again forgive me if they are a bit out of character.**_

_**Warning:This is a yaoi story if you do not like do not read.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"What is your name?" The question hit the tall young man like a ton of bricks.

"Ishida, Uryu Ishida. And before you ask, there is no relation to the well-known doctor of the same last name. At least not anymore." Uryu had made his choice; choosing to leave his family to live the life of a tailor instead of following in his father's footsteps.

He was not sure if he had made the right choice. He did know that he had made the one that would hopefully, in the end, bring him the most happiness. Whether that meant he made the right choice or not he would just have to wait and see. Right now he was more interested in the young man who looked to be in his mid twenties that was looking him up and down as though he was a piece of meat.

"Well Ishida-san, my young Master has sent me to ask if you would be willing to come work at Kuchiki Manor as the young lord's personal tailor. You will have room, board, a salary, every supply you could dream of, and of course leisure time, to pursue your own hobbies." The young servant waited for an answer. He had not given his name figuring it was not important at the moment.

Uryu blinked. He had left the easy life behind, but that did not mean he didn't miss it. If he went to the Kuchiki Manor, then at least he would not struggle to afford a place to live and he would be in a place his father couldn't get to."I would be honored to work for the young Lord Kuchiki. However I would need to know exactly what my job would be." Uryu was nothing if not polite.

"As I said, you would be responsible for all of Lord Kuchiki's fashion there are times he needs to dress a certain way. Your designs are well known, they have caught the young lord's eye. It will not stop at just clothes; there will also be requirements of drapes and other sewn items." The servant saw the interested look in Uryu's eyes. "But I need an answer right away. My young lord is not the only one whose eye you have caught. If the king requests you, then you cannot say no unless you are already under contract for a noble." The servant said but he was not sure that would stop the king if the king truly wanted the young man he was looking at.

Uryu swallowed, he had heard many stories of those who had gone to the king's palace never to return. The very idea of going to a place he may not return from made him sick to his stomach. Although he was not sure why he felt so strongly about this. "I will take your Master up on his offer," Uryu said his rent was up that day, so he had no place to go home to; all the equipment he had was in his case. His clothes were well maintained by their age could easily be seen, his glasses were not in good shape he had no hat or umbrella and his shoes had seen better days.

The servant smiled. "Wonderful. This way sir," the young man said, leading Uryu to a carriage.

The ride took a while. Uryu, who had not slept much lately, let the rocking send him into a light sleep, showing he trusted what was happening. At least that is how it would seem to anyone else but in reality, he was just that tired.

* * *

"Umm Ishida-San, wake up," came a soft voice that broke through Uryu's sleep fogged mind. Blue eyes opened as he sat up. He found himself in a small but nice room. He could see a fully stocked workshop through the open door. It took him a moment to remember where he was. "Oh good Ishida-san, your awake. The young lord wishes to meet you, please make yourself presentable. There are some clothes for you to wear sitting on the chair near the cabinet. I will be in the hall when you are ready."

Uryu rolled his eyes thinking he would be expected to wear the sort of things he hated. That was not the case. He found new brown shoes, brown pants with suspenders and a white button down work shirt. There were also brand new glasses and the pendant that had belonged to his grandfather sitting next to the simple clothes. He got dressed, having to make a few quick changes to the poorly tailored clothes. He slipped the glasses and necklace on, realizing he had slept for at least two days.

When he was ready, he walked with the young servant to a set of breathtaking gardens. "Master Kuchiki, Ishida-san is here," the servant called.

* * *

Uryu blinked as the most beautiful person he had ever seen moved into view. "Leave us," the beauty said in a strong, commanding voice.

Until they had spoken, Uryu had been sure this was a woman. That did not change Uryu's first thought. The young man had long dark hair and was currently dressed in a black kimono that brought out his pale skin and Gray eyes. He struggled under the intense gaze. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home Lord Kuchiki," he said, bowing a little.

"You may call me Byakuya when we are alone," came the voice that threatened to make Uryu melt.

"Then please call me Uryu," the young tailor said, allowing himself a quick glance at his boss.

The way Uryu was looking at him was not lost on Byakuya. He was actually happy since Uryu's talents were not the only thing that had drawn him to the younger man. He found Uryu lovely to say the least and his manners were just an added bonus, as were his skills at sewing. "As you wish, Uryu." Byakuya closed the space between them, letting a hand brush some of Uryu's dark locks out of his eyes.

Uryu's eye slid closed his eyes were heavy-lidded but he caught himself before he let a sigh slip out that threaten to turn into a moan. It was a soft sound that he hoped Byakuya had missed he just hoped that he did not look too lustful. Finally, after a few moments he was able to regain composure.

"Just lovely. I hope you are happy here. Please sign this; all it says is that you work exclusively for me." Byakuya let Uryu read the document before signing it. "Now that you are official, we need to talk business before we speak of more pleasant things," Byakuya said. "I am being forced to throw a pointless ball in one month's time and I need something suitable to wear. I also need clothes for leaving the manor since my traditional dress seems to upset people. The ball will be a costume ball, so please feel free to test your skills. I am sorry, there is only a month but if I do this then perhaps I can put other matters off a bit longer," the young lord said. "I should also tell you there is a rumor that you are a woman. I guess a maid saw the driver carrying you inside wrapped in his cloak and all that was visible was your face and like me you are rather feminine."

Byakuya had reached out to let his finger tilt the younger mans chin up so Uryu would be forced to look straight into his eyes. They were barely a breath apart the sound of the garden was very soothing behind them.

This caused Uryu to back away from the touch he blushed and asked, "You have not corrected this rumor, may I ask why?" He knew that the young lord was being pressured to take a wife, which was most likely the reason for the ball.

"If you wish me to I will," Byakuya said he had no intention of answering the question. He looked very relieved when Uryu said it did not matter to him what others thought.

"May I ask what the ball will allow you to put off?" Uryu asked boldly.

"Announcing who I intend to make my bride," Byakuya said noticing the flash of jealousy in the younger man's eyes, which pleased him greatly.

The words stung causing Uryu to back away even further, he wanted to go back to his room. He had never been one to let emotions rules his life, or shape his actions.

Uryu did his best to hide his feelings since he was coming to realize that he may have fallen in love with a man at first sight. Being a man of logic he was not about to give into those feelings on a whim. "Sir I would be honored to create a costume for you. I will need to take your measurements before I start on anything." He swallowed as he awaited a response. He had changed the subject on purpose wanting to distance his mind from the feeling flooding his mind.

"Of course. I will come to your workshop later; until then please make a list of anything you will need," Byakuya said. "And remember, this is your home so feel free to go where you wish," the lord said as he watched Uryu leave.

* * *

Back in his workshop, Uryu rushed into the attached bedroom. He let out a flustered breath as he leaned against the door. He could not get Byakuya's face and beautiful body out of his head.

All he wanted to do was drive the feelings that were threatening his newfound happiness, and spinning in his mind, away. Before he even realized his fingers were plucking clumsily at the buttons of his shirts, prying them from their holes. He pulled himself, shivering as the cool air hit his chest, perking his nipples.

He ran a pale hand down his chest, brushing the sensitive nubs before moving lower to slip beneath the waistband of his pants. He plucked at the clasp there, the soft hollow clicks sounding like drums in the near silent room.

A soft sigh fell from his lips as his cool fingers wrapped around the heated flesh, Uryu teased the tip of his length gently, head falling back as shaky breaths erupted from his throat before turning his attentions to the shaft. He tugged along the sensitive flesh, falling into a steady pace. His breaths were coming quicker; eyes squeezed shut as he imagined pale skin and long, raven hair.

He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused, treacherously ragged breaths replacing the shaky ones.

As he felt his member swell beneath his ministrations, he was reminded of the shame. Shame for desiring a man. Shame for doing such lewd acts in his employer's home. Shame for doing such things at all.

It would be the highest disgrace if anyone were to see him, but though these thoughts plagued his mind, his body did not care. He wanted what he wanted, and he was going to do it regardless.

He lifted his free hand to tweak a nipple, gasping as shock waves of pleasure ran through his body. He arched his back, "Oh, Byakuya" he breathed.

Never had he done anything this shameful, but the undeniable beauty of his feminine employer was driving him to do things he normally wouldn't.

He could feel a coil of energy building in his abdomen. The feeling was alien, and oh so exciting.  
Another tug of his hand and he was finished, thick ropes of cum splattering over his bare stomach. His cries of completion echoed in the room bringing a crimson stain to his pale cheeks.

As his mind cleared, he pulled his hand level with his eyes. He stared at the milky liquid as he sat against the door, having slumped down after his release. Vaguely, he recalled himself crying Byakuya's name as his climax had hit. Finally he stood, a little shaky as he cleaned himself up and reset his clothes.

* * *

Later that day, Byakuya came to get his measurements done. "Are you alright Uryu?" the lord asked loving the pink stain on the tailor's cheek when he used his name. The fact that the young man was acting much different than he had during their introduction to each other was not lost on him.

Uryu looked up awkwardly from his place at Byakuya's feet. He slid a measuring cord around Byakuya's calf and took a note before answering.

"I'm perfectly fine Kuchiki-Sama, but I thank you for inquiring about my health."

"I told you when we are alone call me Byakuya. Are you certain you are alright I do not believe you" came the blunt reaction from the lord.

"Byakuya of course my apologies, however I assure you I am fine" Uryu was having trouble keeping his composure around the object of his desire. I was even worse since the lord had so causally stripped down to practically nothing. Uryu gulped as he eyed Byakuya's apparently sizable length from where it pressed against the restricting fabric. He looked away sharply when he realized Byakuya was looking at him.

Byakuya did not believe him even slightly, but he knew it would be best to let the subject go for now. "Fine but just remember if there is something wrong either now or in the future please do not hesitate to come to me," he said.

Uryu gave a barely visible nod of his head to show he understood. He continued taking all the measurements he felt he would need.

Certain he would get nothing more about the true reason Uryu was so flustered Byakuya chose to switch to lighter talk. "So are you enjoying this place so far," he asked.  
"Oh yes, your home is beautiful" Uryu caught himself before he added the rest of his thoughts to that sentence. "Alright I am done you may dress now" he said letting out a sigh of relief as the lord redressed.

"Thank you, well then, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast," stated Byakuya in a matter of fact voice. He strode out of the room, without so much as a glance in Uryu's direction. Leaving the young man to his thoughts.

Unfortunately, those thoughts were only going in one direction. After a few hours, it had become clear that he would get no work done so he changed and went to bed.

Sleep did not come easily and when it finally claimed him, it was far from restful. His mind wandered into a dream state and Uryu let out a moan. In his dream, he was laying in Byakuya's garden. The young lord was kissing his neck... The rest of his actions were lost on Uryu's lust fogged mind. He woke up with his body aching in need; he forced his mind to focus on his work until it was time for breakfast. He ate in silence, excusing himself as soon as he was done.

* * *

In his office, Byakuya was a little torn between being disappointed or relieved by the fact Uryu had not made a move. He was used to being fawned over due to who he was. So it was a twist to have someone in his life that seemed to see him as a person and not just a title.

Uryu's hands had been so gentle Byakuya found himself thinking about the way they had unconsciously stroked his body as the young tailor had taken his measurements.

Byakuya blinked, he had expected at least a little more interaction from Uryu, and had not intended to leave the workshop as soon as the measurements were done, but he was far too busy to deal with him now.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please review but no flames.**_


	2. Chapter 2:Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no profit from this story.**

**The use of other characters is simply to make the the story fuller so again forgive me if they are a bit out of character.**

**Warning:This is a yaoi story if you do not like do not read.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Three and a half weeks passed in much the same way until Uryu had finished the costume for the young lord. "Can you please let Kuchiki-sama know I am ready for his last fitting," Uryu asked the servant boy who had been helping him. He had avoided Byakuya except at breakfast and rare other times he was called for. He had lost the fight to control his desire many times over the last few weeks. He did not know how much longer he could take the constant temptation of the one he desired being so close.

There was far more going on than he had originally thought; less than a week after he had begun working for Byakuya a messenger had come from the king. The monarch desired the boy to work for him Uryu had of course refused saying his place was with the young Kuchiki lord. At first, the King seemed to have accepted this but then the gifts had started.

Uryu had seen how upset the gifts had made Byakuya at first he had thought it was just the lord did not want to lose a servant. After the fourth messenger had refused to accept Uryu's rejection and the lord had forced him out of the manor by losing his security on the poor man. The young tailor had been happy but was still not sure if it was losing him or just another servant.

* * *

Uryu's thoughts were brought back to the task at hand, the last fitting of the costume he had worked so hard to complete. He had not planned to make anything spectacular since he knew the king would have representation at the party if not attend himself. His pride as a tailor had not let him make anything less than the best work his talents could produce.

His attention was drawn to the door as a single knock sounded before the door was pushed open revealing Byakuya, Uryu smiled gently letting his mind wonder to how beautiful the lord was.

""Hello Byakuya. I hope you are well; shall we?" Uryu watched as Byakuya undressed. "Have the clothes I made for you worked well for your outings and meetings?" Uryu asked.

Byakuya ignored the question, "Uryu, You have been avoiding me and I have a right to know why," said Byakuya abruptly. He had no interest in small talk until he had found his answer. He needed to know why the object of his desires wished nothing to do with him, and he needed to know now. He was done waiting.

At first Uryu planned to avoid the question but being so close to the object of his desire made it hard to keep a logical mind. Then there was the demanding way Byakuya had asked no ordered to know the reason for his distance. "The messengers from the king will not stop I am afraid if any of them get the wrong idea about us that it will cause trouble for you. I do not care about myself but you deserve only the best" the words flowed from Uryu and once they started he could not stop.

"The king is the reason for the sudden increase of men sending their daughters to meet you I am sure. Every time I see you with one of those floozies I want to make it so no man will ever want to look at them again" Uryu suddenly realized he had just confessed jealousy to Byakuya. "I mean I just... it is not fair to you that others who have no say in your life are trying to make you do as they wish and not let you make your own choice" he tried to salvage the situation. His eyes were glued on the ground "I am sorry it is not my place to tell you how to live your life. Maybe I should give in and just go work for the king" Uryu was suddenly cut off by Byakuya tilting his face up pressing his lips against the younger mans in a chaste kiss.

Uryu blushed his body began to slowly react to the kiss he felt Byakuya's breath on his ear "mine" the word echoed in his ear causing his heart to hammer in his chest. Such a simple word but to Uryu it meant so much, He shook his head to clear such inappropriate thoughts. He had chosen the life of a simple tailor and with it the life of a commoner he had no right to feel the way he felt.

"Uryu it is my choice and I will not let the king have you" he started, but Uryu held up a hand, cutting him off. Uryu was suddenly all business he turned to his worktable he could still feel Byakuya's eyes practically undress him. He just needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I kept in mind your love of tradition, so I made this with that in mind," Uryu explained as he finished dressing Byakuya in a kabuki style actor's costume. He had avoided eye contact with Byakuya as he removed the costume folding it. His skills were perfect, so no alterations were needed.

* * *

The costume ball came and went; Uryu had spent the night in his room. He had been invited, but fearing his father would be in attendance, he chose to decline the offer. He was also concerned that he would be unable to escape if the king's attention if he were to attend. Uryu had tried not to think about the attention that Byakuya was no doubt getting from all manner of women that wanted to dig their claws into him.

* * *

A few days later, he sat putting the finishing touches on a very special project. He had just folded it, setting it in a box when the door to his workshop opened. "Hello Uryu, may I ask why you did not come to the ball?" Byakuya asked. Uryu could hear the annoyance and borderline anger in the lord's voice.

"To be honest I had no desire to see the king if he attended or to be told why I should give into his advances by those that support him. I did not want to risk running into my father, I never want to see him again if it can be helped," Uryu explained but there was another reason.

Byakuya took Uryu's chin, lifting his face to look at him. "Tell me Uryu; is there any other reason?" he asked in a firm voice.

"I did not want to see you surrounded by women," Uryu confessed, bracing himself for Byakuya's reaction.

"Uryu" Byakuya started "I spent the night avoiding the king's brother he has figured out that I prefer my own gender. I am not ashamed of this fact. I am expected to take a female for my bride but I will not I have known that for years. You have given me a reason to finally accept it as fact. I am not going to pretend to understand why the king is so interested in you but I know it is for nothing good" Byakuya was not sure how far he wanted to go the first time giving such a confession.

"I am sorry to cut you off Kuchiki-Sama but I have a lot of work to do" Uryu hated to cut off the young lord but it was the only thing he could think of to change the subject. He turned away unable to stand the hurt that briefly flashed is Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya had not expected the sudden change in Uryu and the fact that the young man had used his formal title hurt even more. He hid his shock with an expert mask, nodding as he left.

* * *

The next few days were a little awkward Uryu was not sure if Byakuya had meant what he said. He had finally decided that the lord would not lie to him. "Ishida-San there is someone to see you," the young servant said.

"Oh alright. You know I have been meaning to ask you, after all this time helping me you have still not told me your name. Can you tell it to me now?" Uryu asked as he followed the boy into a tearoom.

"Oh it is Hanataro," he said smiling. It was rare for someone in a position such as Uryu's to even care about his name.

Uryu took a breath stepping into the tearoom. "Oh, it's you. I have told you that my answer is no, and that is not going to change. Please pass that on to the king" Uryu's voice had an edge of annoyance. He turned on his heel moving to leave the room he did not see the servant boy so he figured the boy had returned to his duties.

"I am sorry Ishida-San but refusal is no longer an option," said the king's messenger. Uryu felt his mouth be covered with a cloth as an arm encircled his waist before he realized what was happening he had fallen unconscious against his captor.

"You should have just accepted your fate, poor fool, the king gets what the king wants" said a cold voice as a second man stepped out of the shadows. The first picked up Uryu's thin sleeping form as they quickly moved back to the royal carriage.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading please review but no flames.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no profit from this story.**

**The use of other characters is simply to make the story fuller so again forgive me if they are a bit out of character.**

**Warning:This is a yaoi story if you do not like do not read.**

**I would also like to thank Myownlittleworld247 for all the help offered to me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hanataro gasped pressing himself against the wall to keep himself hidden until he was sure they were gone. Then he rushed to the office. "Kuchiki-Sama help!" he cried as he entered without even bothering to knock.

"What is wrong?" Byakuya said concern lacing his voice.

"Two men just took Ishida-San away." Hanataro was panicking.

"They were from the royal palace. I am sure I have seen them before when the gifts have come for Ishida-San," the young man said.

Byakuya kept very calm as he stood. "I will take care of it do, not worry," he said. It did not take any thought to figure out who did this. There were only two possibilities: Uryu's father, or the king. Byakuya's money was on the king since as far as he knew Uryu's father did not know his son was even in the Kuchiki Manor. Not to mention that Hanataro would not lie to him and had recognized the men from the palace.

Byakuya looked down at the box he had found on his desk when he had begun his work for the day. He had not opened it, wanting to wait for Uryu's morning visit, but now he felt the need to see what was inside First he opened and read the letter that had been attached to top of the box.

_Byakuya,_

_I know you must think I hate you with how I pushed you away. I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for that. I would understand completely if you no longer desired me in the same way._  
_I have no excuse for how I acted other than to say I am not used to the way you make me feel. _

_Each time you look at me my chest feels tight, my heart ready to explode. I believed that there was something the matter with me, but these last few days away from you have made me see that I ache to be near you._

_Please accept this as a token of the happiness you bring me. I hope you enjoy wearing it as much as I enjoyed making it for you._  
_ Forever Yours,_  
_ Uryu_

The letter was simple and to the point, but also spoke to the way Uryu over thought everything. He smiled as he opened the delicately wrapped box and found a handmade kimono. It was black with a delicate hand stitched pink pattern set to look like sakura blossoms and a pink obi. Byakuya was stunned; it was beautiful and must have taken Uryu a long time to complete. Byakuya was shocked that someone had taken the time make him such a lovely present though Uryu could not possibly know what it meant to the young noble.

As a noble Byakuya had received many gifts in his lifetime, but they all came with something attached. Whether it be an expected alliance or something as simple as an imagined link to the noble threw the gift. He had never been given anything to show him he was cared for, this made Byakuya very happy. That happiness turned to anger since his Uryu had been taken from him, now he had to wait to express his gratitude.

Byakuya carefully folded the gift, setting it aside as he stood, a frown deeply set on his face. The last few days he had tried to give Uryu the time he needed, but it had been hell, all he wanted was to do was be around the young man who had taken over his mind.

He closed his eyes letting his mind wonder back to the very first time he had met Uryu, it was a meeting he very much doubted that Uryu remembered. Each detail was vividly etched onto Byakuya's memory not matter how much time passed it would not fade.

* * *

_*Flash Back-15 years*_

A 20-year-old Byakuya sat in the gardens hidden from view by the long draping bows of several plants. His thin body made it easy for him to hide, he was just glad that he had finally begun to grow out of the odd gangly stage most go threw at some point in their life. He took a deep breath, taking the time to let himself relax in the calming environment, he knew at any moment his peace would be taken from him. Sure enough, he had no sooner had he thought about his peace being shattered than a voice broke through his almost meditative thoughts.

"How many times have I told you wasting your time in these gardens is no longer acceptable," said the stern voice of Ginrei Kuchiki, the current Lord Kuchiki, as well as head of the Kuchiki Family. "You are not a child any longer, now go get dressed our guests will be arriving soon. Honestly you need to stop this acting first and asking questions later attitude," he continued not even bothering to ask anything about Byakuya's condition. He just expected his grandson to fallow orders as he always did. The boy was starting to lose his easily angered attitude, but he had a long way to go before he was ready to take the place of the elder Kuchiki.

Byakuya let out a sigh, once again no one asked how he felt or if he was doing anything "Yes Grandfather." He stood bowing slightly as he left to get dressed. He was certain this was going to be, long, boring, and completely pointless, but he had no choice. Celebrations and pointless gatherings were something he would need to get used to, if he was to someday be leader of his family and the next Lord Kuchiki.

* * *

A few hours later Byakuya stood next to his Grandfather as they greeted each guest. The younger Kuchiki was bored and not hiding it well until a throat cleared. "Byakuya at least pretend you wish to be here," his grandfather said in his normal stern voice. "You already disappointed me with how you greeted the Crown Prince, you know cousin or not he will soon be your king, and you will be bound to serve him just as I served his father until his death. Do not roll your eyes at me boy, we are celebrating the announcement of the Prince's coronation, you would do well to remember your place in these matters," the elder Kuchiki went on but Byakuya had officially tuned him out.

He did not care what this party was for or how he was supposed to act, he just wanted it to be over before he died of boredom. He was dressed in very fancy and highly traditional cloths that showed how important this even truly was. So of course, they were as uncomfortable as humanly possible. He stood there very stoically doing what was expected of him. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to a pair that stood near his grandfather; the older men spoke as if they were old friends. It was rare to see his grandfather act this way so he knew that whoever this was must be an important friend. However, it was not the older male who had drawn his attention it was the thin, slight, and very small boy who was practically hiding behind the man who could only be his father that had Byakuya's full attention.

"Byakuya, I would like you to meet someone, this is Ryuken Ishida, he is a very well-known doctor. His father was a dear friend of mine I am sure you remember Sōken Ishida, and this is his son Uryu, " Ginrei said. "Since you are so bored greeting guests why don't you take the boy to the gardens where you can stay out of trouble," the elder Kuchiki continued, to most this would seem like his grandfather was being kind. Byakuya knew better this was the old man's way of telling his grandson he was disappointed, but it was also a way to get the child who could not be more than five out of the way.

* * *

Byakuya gave a simple nod his face showing little emotion as he took the boys small hand in his own and lead him into the very gardens he had gotten in trouble for being in just a few hours before. Once they were away from the adults Byakuya allowed himself a small smile, he looked down something about this boy made him want to be close to him. "So your name is Uryu, mine is Byakuya." He knew well the pain of being an accessory first and a child second. All he was to his grandfather was a successor now that Byakuya's father had passed away.

Uryu was scared, he was a quiet child and almost never interacted with anyone but his parents, or maybe a few of the house servants. However, his father had told him that morning he was going to a party with the parent he hated most. When he had asked why he had been told that as the heir to the Ishida line he needed to learn how to create relationships with those of his own class. Then he had made a mistake he had told his father that his grandfather had not wanted him to be like Ryuken, that had earn his a slap. So he had stayed by his father's leg acting the part of the shy child when anyone approached. Most thought it was cute commenting on how precious he was, but Uryu even at his young age could tell his father was not amused.

When he was sent away with the older boy Uryu had to admit he was happy, it made him even happier when Byakuya spoke to him like a person that could understand and not just some cute kid. "I like this place no one yells at you," he said as he sat down pulling out a small stuffed toy from the pocket of his white cloths.

Byakuya sat next to him "Wow that is cute did you make it," he asked expecting to hear the boy's mother had made it, something the noble child never had since Byakuya's own mother had died giving birth to him. He stared at the boy in shock when he was told that Uryu had made the toy. "This is amazing you could grow up to be very skilled at making things," Byakuya said he meant every word, though he did not mind putting a kink in plans, since he knew that Uryu would be expected to become a doctor like his father.

Uryu blinked, no one had liked his toys before "Do you really think so?" he asked beaming when he got a soft nod, he instantly trusted Byakuya who was the first person to ever be nice to him, other than his grandfather. "I want you to keep that one, and when I grow up I will come to work for you so that I can make you so many beautiful things" he said his smile only got bigger when Byakuya agreed slipping it into the folds of his outfit.

The boys passed the time playing tag, Uryu would run across the gardens as Byakuya chased him. The two laughed as each game ended up turning into hide and seek, neither boy planed it Uryu just instinctively hide before he was chased. While this added to the fun of the game it also did not sit well with the older boy, who did not have to imagine very hard to know why they younger boy did this. However this was their time to play so he did not point the fact out, Byakuya wanted to give Uryu a night he would not soon forget.

Uryu giggled in delight as he dodged and ran passed Byakuya again "you are fast Bya-Chan, just not as fast as me" he turned suddenly and nearly ended up falling the small pool, but a quick turn saved him, causing him to instead fall onto his knees next to the water. "Oh I got dirt on my new outfit, Ryuken will not like that," he said. He heard Byakuya ask why he called his father by his name, around other's Byakuya had heard Uryu call him Father, but now that they were alone he was not. "Because I hate him he treats me like a decoration and he always tell me how good a doctor I will be, no one ever asks what I want to do when I get big" Uryu was quite for a moment before returning to the game at hand.

Byakuya understood very well how Uryu felt; he was very surprised that someone so young knew his life was already being decided and lived for him. It had taken Byakuya himself until the age of 12 to realize the same thing. There games continued, but as the evening grew late, Uryu began to rub his eyes. By the time Ryuken and Ginrei came to find them Uryu had fallen asleep in Byakuya's lap under a cherry tree. The teen reluctantly relinquished the boy to his father, bidding goodbye to the elder Ishida who walked off with his son.

* * *

"Grandfather I have come to a decision I am going to become an heir that will make you proud," he said. What he did not say was the reason for this change was that he wanted to be able to give Uryu everything he would ever want or need. The elder Kuchiki just smiled not caring why all he cared about was that his grandson seemed motivated.

_*end of flash back*_

* * *

Byakuya shook his head, not even noticing Hanataro was still there, opening the drawer of his desk his hand absently turned the old worn toy Uryu had given him the night they first met over and over. He had kept it safe, always watching from a distance, but now the one he desired most had been taken from him yet again, and it was up to him to get Uryu back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review but no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4: Metamorphisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no profit from this story.**

**Warning:This is a yaoi story if you do not like do not read.**

**I would also like to thank Myownlittleworld247 for all the help offered to me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hanataro had watched his employer drift in and out of memory "Lord Kuchiki," he said but the young lord seemed to not hear him, so he did the only thing he could do, stand there offering emotional support.

_*Flashback - 5 years ago*_

A now 30-year-old Byakuya stood over the grave of his Grandfather, who had only recently passed away. The newly appointed Lord Kuchiki, and head of the Kuchiki family said a silent prayer, he had matured greatly in the last ten years. Byakuya had kept his promise becoming an heir that made his Grandfather more than proud but he had also kept an eye on Uryu.

He had watched as Uryu was paraded out at important functions like the show pony his father treated him as. This only got worse after Uryu's mother died when the boy was 7 leaving him completely at the mercy of his father. With no one to shield him Uryu began to grow emotionally cold even from a distance Byakuya could see the boy dying inside, and desperate for love, affection, or even a friend. Byakuya had wanted to be there for him but Uryu was rarely let out of his father's sight so all the young noble could do was watch as Uryu was portrayed as a prodigy, but never in the field he truly excelled in, his father wanted Uryu to go into the medical field. He told everyone his son was already showing great promise in the field, which was not a complete lie, the boy did show great promise in the area of medical knowledge. However, anyone could tell it was not his true passion.

Byakuya had sent him more than one client over the years, but the carefully built illusion had been shattered one day. Uryu was at a party with his father acting the part of his father's perfect heir when suddenly a pair of young twin girls ran up to him. Byakuya had held his breath; he could do nothing to stop the events that unfolded. The girls had thanked Uryu for making their party dresses, everyone had fallen silent for a few long moments, but then they started bombarding Uryu with questions and requests. Ryuken had not allowed Uryu to answer, insisting it was time for them to leave.

* * *

It had not taken very long for rumors to trickle back to both Byakuya and his grandfather about Uryu being seen with dark bruises peeking out from the neckline and sleeves of his always pristine cloths.

* * *

Time passed and Byakuya had done what he could from a distance, but then his Grandfather had died and the responsibility of serving the king, leading the family, and keeping his promise had filled his life.

"Kuchiki-Sama you have a visitor," came a voice from behind him.

"Thank you," he said walking to his office his face turned to a scowl when he saw just who was waiting for him. "You had better have a good reason for being here Ryuken, I am not my Grandfather and I will not overlook the abuse you suffer on your son," he said.

"What happens between my son and I is no concern of yours, I have never understood your interest in the boy, but I have actually come to see if you have seen that disappointment. He came to me a few weeks ago on his 15th birthday telling me that he would no longer pretend he wants to be a doctor. Then he told me he was leaving, I warned him that if he left that he would have nothing, but he insisted I have not seen him since. I have heard his name apparently the fool is pursuing his useless hobby of sewing," Ryuken said.

Byakuya was not happy to hear Ryuken talk about Uryu like that, but he was glad to learn the boy was finally away from his father. "I can assure you I have no idea where your son is but even if I did I would not tell you, as I said earlier I am not my Grandfather and you are not welcome in my home, so I must ask you to leave," he said.

After the older Ishida left Byakuya had called for a man he trusted with only the most important tasks, the young man was only a few years younger than him. "Renji I need you to find Uryu Ishida it will not be easy and you must use discretion. I know that word is foreign to you but try to understand," he said ducking whatever it was the Renji had thrown at him.

"Fine whatever," Renji left to start looking for the runaway he thought it would be easy, but as it turned out it was not. He searched for weeks but whenever he got close, he would just miss him. However, he did not give up only stopping his search to give Byakuya reports. "You do realize he probably does not even remember you," Renji finally said earning a blank stare and no answer.

_*End flashback*_

* * *

_*Flashback - 1 year ago*_

Not knowing was beginning to really get to Byakuya, he was sure where ever Uryu was he was safe in the respect he was away from his father, but he had learned enough from Renji that he knew that Uryu was not living well. The now 19 year old was rapidly gain fame though he knew due to being in hiding that did not mean he was using that fame or money earned.

_*End flash back*_

* * *

_*Flashback - 6 months ago*_

Byakuya had watched from a distance for long enough, he was not sure when his feelings had changed from ones of wanting to protect and nurture to ones of desire for the young man who had blossomed into something wonderful. He had not seen Uryu in many years, but he was certain the way he felt would not change. He was sitting at his desk when he got the news Uryu had been found.

Now all he could do was wait and hope that Uryu would share his feelings. He wondered if Uryu would even remember their first meeting or the foolish promise of a child that had meant nothing to Byakuya at the time, but now meant the world to him but the only beautiful thing he wanted in his life was Uryu himself.

*End flash back*

Byakuya shook himself again. He knew it was not the time to reminisce; it had become painfully clear Uryu did not remember that first meeting or the promise but that no longer mattered.

Byakuya had his Uryu and they had developed something more than he had expected at first "Renji" he called soon the red head appeared in front of him. "I need to know who it was that took Uryu. I will deal with your lack of guarding the estate after I get my Uryu back," Byakuya said "I know whoever it was worked for the king and I think it is about we dealt with my cousin I should have done it years ago after all he always has to want what is mine. The vain little fool."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review but no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5:Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no profit from this story.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and views please keep them coming. This story is doing so much better than I thought it would.  
**_

_**Warning:This is a yaoi story if you do not like do not read.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Uryu opened his eyes slowly his vision clearing from chloroform-induced sleep. Sunlight streaming in through the curtains making him squint his vision still somewhat blurred from not having his glasses on. The last thing he remembered was two men waiting for him in Byakuya's tearoom.

An arm had wrapped tightly around his waist and his mouth had been covered, then his world had gone completely black. He groaned as he sat up, his head aching. Only then did he realize he was in a room he did not recognize "unn my head! Where am I?" he asked the empty room.

He looked around noticing that the room was large with lavish silks and other fine decorations. To be honest it was a little tacky in an overdone sort of way, it showed whoever had decorated it cared very much for outward appearances and aesthetics.

Uryu pulled back the blue and green blankets sliding his legs along the large bed until he sat on its edge. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him hard he swayed but remained upright on the edge of the bed. It took him a few moments to realize he was not in his normal cloths.

His slender pale body was barely covered by a pale blue shirt that slipped off one shoulder exposing the snow-white flesh. It dipped low exposing part of his chest along with the shoulder. The top gave it the appearance of being too big.

However, the hem rode high exposing his long creamy legs barely hiding his thighs as well as hips. The bottom appeared too small as though whoever had dressed him wanted his body as exposed as possible.

His feet were bare as were his legs he had always hated being exposed like this, thinking that his gangly body was unattractive. Loose but clingy cloths like these made him feel more naked then if he actually had no clothes on.

Now however he needed to figure out where he was and how he could get out of where ever he was. He stood, still a little shaky from the drugged sleep. He looked around unable to find the cloths he had put on that morning, but he did find his glasses and pendant.

Once his glasses were on and he could see clearly again, he looked around for something to wear, refusing to leave the room in such a skimpy nightshirt. Finally, Uryu found something resembling cloths, if you could call them that. In the end, he found himself in something so offensive to his eyes he did not even want to think about it. He feared his brain would shut down if he did. He had a bad feeling this was the sort of thing whoever had taken him enjoyed.

Uryu contemplated staying hidden in the room he had been placed in, but he knew that would not help him escape so he gingerly tested the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked with no one standing guard. Having been kidnapped he had expected to be under strict observation. Instead of dwelling on this, he took the opportunity afforded him and slipped out of the room.

Moving down a long hallway he noticed the decor continued much like the room where he had awoken. As he moved down the long halls, he came to realize that he could be in only one place, the royal palace of the king. The monarchs tastes were well known, he had been here once before when his father had dragged him along to one of the many pointless parties he attended, but he had only seen the ballroom and connected gardens.

Suddenly Uryu heard voices coming from a nearby room. A room he would soon learn was the throne room. He ducked behind an open door so he could listen to what was being said, but he could remain unseen. Over the years, he had gotten very good at eavesdropping.

* * *

A tall man with long white hair and a frown stood before the king. "Your majesty, forgive me, but do you think this is the best course of action. I do not mean to over step my place as your advisor but your obsession with 'out doing' your cousin is becoming unhealthy. I have served you for many years, as I served your father before you and support most choices you make. This time however I feel the need to say something. It is one thing to desire the younger Ishida; it is another thing entirely to kidnap him. Not to mention the fact you sent your two most unstable personal guards to collect him, you are very lucky Ishida arrived in one piece. Zaraki and Ikkaku are loyal to you but their love of fighting concerns me at times... Are you even listening to me your majesty," the advisor said in his deep voice.

"This is important your majesty you of all people should know that you do not steal from Byakuya Kuchiki" the advisor continued.

A tall skinny alabaster skinned man lay in the throne, legs draped over one side his head propped daintily on a long slender hand. He wore a blue robe, which was the only word for the draping cloth that covered the king's thin but muscular body. More flesh than necessary was exposed. There were touches of orange here and there, and Uryu had to blink to keep the clashing colors from hurting his eyes. Uryu had only seen the king a few times but he knew that like himself, the king was considered pretty but at the moment he appeared almost doll like, the slight purple tint to his dark hair was just making things worse. Uryu felt the man's lavender eyes focus on the door he hid behind all he could do was pray he had not been seen.

Uryu had never been that lucky and while the king had not seen him, he had sensed his presence. Sitting up the vain man began to speak "at least I admit my desire unlike my dear cousin" the words were purposely vague.

He let out a sigh moving so he sprawled almost inappropriately across the throne, looking bored. "Ukitake you are such an old man, I am the king there for my word is law and I say I want Uryu Ishida for myself. So if anyone is stealing it is my dear cousin Byakuya." The arrogance in the king's voice would irritate anyone.

Yumichika shifted to focus his eyes on the door still sprawled across the throne. "At least I am not hiding the way I feel. Byakuya has been obsessed with Uryu since the boy was five, when they met at my coronation celebration held by the former Lord Kuchiki. At least I waited until the boy was a more proper age though I will admit Uryu has always been almost as beautiful as me. To make things worse, I very much doubt that Byakuya has told Uryu that they even knew each other. Or that his talents being exposed was his fault, because he sent those girls to Uryu for their party dresses. And after he had made so many pretty things, just as he promised." The young king was purposely revealing just enough to get Uryu thinking.

"Yumichika you cannot force someone to be with you," Ukitake said but he knew it was pointless to argue he had been around the young king since the boy was born.

"It is not like you to talk back to me." The young king held very few things dear, save himself and any obsession he was fixated on at the moment. "I will do what I want, but you already know that. As for why I used Zaraki and Ikkaku, I only want the best. The best lover, the best things, the best servants, so naturally I used the best at my disposal to retrieve the best-looking man in my kingdom. Well other then myself of course." once again the arrogance was nearly unbearable.

Uryu did not like this he was just about to slip out of the room he had hidden in through one of the windows when there was a strange pressure on the back of his neck. "You really need to pay attention your pretty little pet was eavesdropping not to mention about to bolt through a window," a huge man said as he walked through the door, with Uryu in his strong arms.

Yumichika sat up, a smile spreading across his lips. "Why was he not being watched," he asked in an irritated voice, licking his lips at the sight of the prone figure in Zaraki's arms. "You know what, it does not matter. Take him to the workshop I had made for him and lock him inside. If he escapes again, it will be yours and Ikkaku's heads." the king watched as the huge man growled turning away heading towards Uryu's fancy new cell.

* * *

Something suddenly clicked in Ukitake's mind. "You knew he was there, that was why you said such things when you know full well that Byakuya has done nothing but try to protect Uryu." The advisor did not like the look in the king's eyes. Ukitake knew he would not get anything else from the king so he bowed leaving the throne room catching Ikkaku slipping in through a window and heading for the throne room as he turned into a hall.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki felt Uryu stir in his arms "well you are stronger then I thought you would be Princess" his voice was a growl. He had expected the young man to be out a lot longer, not that it really mattered he easily held Uryu still as he opened the door to workshop. "Well here we are Princess your new home" he said drooping Uryu onto a small bed, "you can pretend this place is whatever you want but just remember what it really is welcome to your cell Princess" he said pulling the heavy door closed locking it behind him.

Uryu trembled why had he not run when he had the chance he knew the king saw him so why had he listened. He stood shakily look around the dim room there were very few windows and the ones that did exists were too small to escape threw or even get enough light threw.

The kings words buzzed in his head he had always remembered making a promise to someone about making pretty things for them when he got older. Expect years of abuse and discouragement had made him forget the details or even who the promise was to. Uryu tried for the millionth time to remember the face or name of the one he had promised.

He sat on the edge of his bed his legs pulled up to his chest, and he thought. Uryu knew the memories were there, all he had to do was find a way to get to them. Taking a deep calming breath he tried to force his mind into the past so that he could remember, but all that did was send an intense pain rampaging threw his head.

The headache caused by trying to force the memories was one of the worse he had ever felt, but he could not just give up. He felt close to remembering closer then he had ever been before, so he slid to the edge of the bed letting his head hang as his hands came up clutching either side. A scream of raw emotion shattered the silence of the room, Uryu began to sob.

"Why can't I remember" he asked himself in a small pained voice as his long finger twined in his black hair pulling on it in frustration.

Uryu had a talent for remembering even the smallest detail of an event good or bad, so he had never understood why this one tiny thing had always been so hard for him to recall. It was the only thing that ever did this, other things he wished he couldn't remember never left him. Things like the number of times he had been struck the first time his father had used a cane to show his disappointment in his son, or other terrible things like that he had no trouble remembering.

However the face of one who had been kind to him would not come back to him. Uryu sighed his mind tired and defeated but then on the edge of his mind he could almost feel the memories he was searching for. It almost felt like he could reach out and touch them, but at the same time a slight fear made him stop.

What if the kindness he remember was an illusion what if he remembered the little bit he could wrong. Was he sure he really knew what he was doing and really wanted to know who he had made that promise to, or even why.

_*Flashback*_

"Do you play here a lot" Uryu asked as he let go of the hand of the older boy that had been told to play with him. It was the story of his life no one ever chose to play with him, it only happened when others were ordered to do so. Even the children of his families servants wanted nothing to do with him.

They gave him all sorts of reasons like the fact he was the young master, or he had to be careful due to his health, but Uryu knew the real reason. No one liked him because no one liked his father, they also thought he was odd due to his hobbies.

"Whenever I can" Byakuya said smiling he could tell that this child was a lot like him, expected to be something he was not and never would be. "But I am not left alone very often and get yelled at if I play too much" he said. Suddenly Byakuya's hand reached out lifting the small toy from Uryu's grasp. He saw the boy brace himself a sure sign he expected to be teased.

However Byakuya simply smiled "this is cute did your mother make it for you" he asked shocked to learn Uryu had made it.

Uryu was stunned this felt different, the older boy seemed happy to be around him and had not laughed when he saw the small toy, even going so far as agreeing to keep it after praising his talent for making it. . Uryu knew Byakuya's mother had died when the young noble was born so friends were slightly lacking but Uryu knew how to fix it at least a little bit.

Uryu could not stop himself he threw his arms around the older boys waist "I promise when I grow up I will come work for you, so I can make you all the pretty things you want" he sobbed into the older boys fancy cloths.'

_*End Flashback*_

A wave of emotion hit him so hard he fell to his knees his long arms wrapped around his body as he trembled a little. The memory had been fuzzy until the very end when he looked up at the older boy it suddenly came crashing down on him. All to soon the face in his mind had cleared away and though the memory was old so the person in it was much younger it did not take him very long at all to realize just whose face had been starring back at him.

Memories flooded into his mind turning the tremble into an uncontrollable shaking. He lifted his hand to touch his cheek when he felt tears rolling down the silence of the room was shattered by two whispered words. "Bya-Kun."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review but no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6:Confinement

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no profit from this story.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and views please keep them coming. This story is doing so much better than I thought it would.**_

_**To clarify something I have been asked about there is a 15 year age difrence between Byakuya and Uryu. Byakuya being 35, Uryu being 20. **_

_**Warning:This is a yaoi story if you do not like do not read.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Why do you feel the need to own this one Yumi, I mean you have those willing to be with you, you also have me so why steal someone who will never willingly be with you" Ikkaku asked.

His words were broken with pauses, pants, and moans each time the king moved, but this was how they tended to be Yumichika never let Ikkaku forget who was really in change.

Ikkaku's face was twisted into his normal crazy smile but his wild eyes searched Yumichika's face, what he was looking for even he was not sure. Maybe he was looking for some sign of affection from his king, he must be losing it he knew from day one what he was to the king. So why did it bug him so much when the king flirted, took another lover to his bed, or took beings like Uryu to be his. Unfortunately his lust clouded mind was not able to focus on those thoughts long enough to make seance of them.

The bald man was on his back his face twisted in pleasure. The king had bound his hands to the headboard and was riding the other man with wild abandon. Yumi smiled "be careful what you say or I will gag you" he said as he drove himself downwards onto Ikkaku's member. He let out a low groan as the tender bundle of nerves was brushed.

He always felt good riding Ikkaku, it did disappoint him slightly since even after all these years Ikkaku, who had been with him since they were both children still did not seem to know his place. "I see you need another lesson on just what your place is, or should I say where your place is" Yumi purred as he picked up the pace forcing his body up and down causing his ass to collide with Ikkaku's hips.

The feel of the other man's balls slapping against him as his entrance was stretched to its limits around Ikkaku's thick shaft began to send him towards that dangerous edge. He loved being filled and stretched to his limits or even beyond them but of course for that he required Zaraki to be around though the brute liked fighting more then sex, but at the moment the kings focus was Ikkaku.

Normally Ikkaku would have a firm hold on the kings hips setting a pace that would make them both pant with need, as well as shine with sweat caused by there activities. But being bound to the headboard left Ikkaku unable to do that which left him beyond frustrated. Not that the king riding him like a wild horse he was determined to break felt like anything but pure bliss. He just wished he was allowed to touch the king, remembering last time he had asked for such a favor kept him silent, no matter how much he wanted to touch Yumi nothing was worth what would happen.

The king smirked as he began to stroke his own pulsing member wrapping his long fingers around heated flesh, the constant abuse of his sweet stop, the sounds of Ikkaku's moans, and now the attention he gave his cock brought him over the edge.

"Kaku" Yumi let out a long low moan as he felt thick streams of hot cum shooting deep inside him. Once they were both spent Yumi paused placing his hands on Ikkaku's chest pushing back.

He smiled almost cruelly as he slid off the bald man. "You look wonderful with my cum all over your face and chest Kaku, just remember I own you. I think I will leave you as you are for Zaraki to find" with that Yumi left ignoring the pleas of his best friend and most loyal underling.

The king slipped his garish silk robes onto his naked body leaving one shoulder exposed. He was well aware he looked like he was ready for bed at best or a two dollar hooker at worse. Of course he had been called worse and he would be lying if he said those sorts of thoughts did not get him going. He blew a kiss to Ikkaku who he knew could not break the ropes that were threaded with metal to make them very hard to break even for animals like Ikkaku or Kenpachi.

"Have fun Kaku" he purred slipping out of the room his two -head guards shared. "Now what should I do to ease this boredom" he said absently to himself, his first task was to bathe, after all it would not do to have anyone see him used, wrinkled,and smelling of sex.

* * *

He made his way to his vast chambers his bare feet making soft sounds on the floor as he moved across the polished marble floors to his large and overly extravagant indoor hot spring bath.

He let out a sigh as his attendant helped him slip out of his robe and into the water. "My you are a pretty one, what are you called, you know I do not think I have seen you before" Yumi ran a long hand over the young man's cheek.

"I do not have a name I was raised to be a servant in the castle, I used to work in the kitchens your majesty,but when you announced that you needed a new attendant I was chosen. I do not understand why you normally only want the most lovely around you" the young man blushed as he felt the king's hands trailing along his waist.

"You certainly are lovely enough to be one of my attendants, perhaps too lovely, but that is yet to be seen. Until I decide you can look forward to times like these, now bathe me as much as I would love to ravage you, it will have to wait due to my intentions to go see my newest pet" Yumichika had no intentions of actually doing anything with the nameless servant boy, but that did not stop him from suggestively touching him. Which he knew the servant would take to mean something it do not.

The servant did as he was told pouring bath oils on the kings back, he took his time bathing the king, tracing each muscle and curve making sure the king was perfect. Finally after bathing, drying, and perfuming the king the attendant helped Yumi into fresh robes, these were slightly less garish then the ones he had worn when he left Ikkaku, but they were still pretty bad. Silver bangles were added to his wrists as well as ankles his feet were left bare, finally he stood leaving his attendant hot and bothered with no way to relieve the arousal caused by the kings action.

"I can not waist any more of my time with you, after all I need to start spending time with Uryu if I ever plan to get my dear cousin out of his head" Yumichika said almost to himself as he walked towards the dungeon cell where Uryu's workshop had been made.

* * *

Uryu stared at his hands he had been trying to pry the door loose again, but nothing worked. It had been at least a week and a half if not two weeks since Kenpachi had locked him in his new prison. It was a wonderfully stalked workshop but it was still a cell, a cage meant to keep Uryu from the man he loved.

He had spent the first few days learning every inch of his new home, unlike the lavish room he had been in when he woke up this was clearly a stone cell made to look like something it was not. There was a small area in one back corner for him to keep himself clean using cold water only. In the other back corner there was a small, low, and very hard bed with sevrel blankets, at least the king seemed to want him to stay warm.

The rest of the large 'room' was filled with cloth, sewing equipment, work benches and other things someone in his trade would need. He knew the king had gotten the best of everything, but Uryu still liked his workshop and rooms at Byakuya's estate. He knew that being kept in this place was a punishment for not only leaving the room he woke up in, but also for trying to run away using the window in the small room just off the throne room.

At first he had not eaten anything brought to him, but after nearly passing out due to hunger he realized starving himself was not the way to build up the energy to fight. Or given the chance escape, he knew it was only a matter of time until the king would come and he was not sure what would happen when he did. Uryu's hands were his pride without them he would not be able to make the things he worked so hard on. So to see them bruised and scratched was not easy for him, he wrapped a cloth around the worst bleeding wound in his palm.

His blood ran cold when he heard the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hall that led to the heavy metal door that was a constant reminder the despite how the room he was in looked inside it was still nothing more then a fancy prison cell. One that he was not sure he would ever escape from, his breath caught in his throat as he saw light he could normally see threw the key hole get blocked indicating he had a visitor. He heard a heavy key turn making a dull clunking sound as he saw the door begin to swing in.

Uryu let his body slump to the bed in the far back left corner suddenly thankful he had chosen to tend his hands sitting where he slept. He tried to appear asleep or even dead, his mind told him it was one of the kings thugs, or even worse the king himself. Uryu heard the door close, whoever it was had just locked himself in with Uryu.

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid" came a deep voice Uryu thought he recognized. But the voice did not stop "do you know what the king will do to you if you pull that stunt in his presence. Let me put it this way Yumichika does not like to be ignored" Uryu felt the pressure of someone sitting on the edge of his small bed. "I am just glad you have chosen to start eating, you will need your strength when the king begins his visits" there was almost a sadness to the voice that spoke. Uryu felt a hand suddenly rest itself on top of the blankets where his shoulder was.

Uryu shrugged the hand off as he sat up removing the blankets from his body. His normally perfect cloths showed signs of his ordeal being wrinkled and a bit dirty, he had made replacements to take the place of the insulting, inappropriate monstrosities the king had left him in. He had chosen to take the risk of angering the king in order to feel comfortable.

He pushed his glasses up onto his nose "oh it is you, I thought I knew your voice, the question is though why are you hear as adviser to the king, that is what you called yourself shouldn't you be supporting his choices and fallowing his orders tot he letter" Uryu asked as he took a step away from the bed.

His leg buckled luckily he felt strong arms wrap around his waist to steady him. "I am fine" he said but he knew the older man would not believe it, not that he should since it was not true. While it was true Uryu had begun eating he was not being given enough to stay at full strength, just enough to stave off death.

Ukitake helped Uryu back to the bed "it is my job to help the king make good choices, and support him in times of turmoil or war. It is not my job to help or encourage him to be the cause of said turmoil, or I fear in this case war. Lord Kuchiki has enough power and royal blood in his veins to challenge the king for the throne if he chooses. He has never seemed to want that sort of power but I fear if you are not returned to him soon, that is just what will happen, however that is not the only reason I am here. I am loyal to Yumichika I helped his father raise him and his brother so I can not help you. However I felt the need to inform you that all is not lost, you have friends even here" Ukitake smiled somewhat sadly.

It was a cryptic comfort to say the least, but Ukitake knew it needed to be given he could not tell the young man who these friends were due to the fact he was not entirely sure. "Soon you will begin to receive visits from the king, as well as from tutors meant to teach you the royal ways. You are to be molded into the perfect consort and for lack of better term wife for the king" Ukitake paused as he walked towards the door. "I am sorry, but this is your place in life I suggest you learn to accept it" he said.

Uryu watched as the white haired adviser left once more leaving the young captive to his thoughts. Uryu's mind was in torment, why did the king want him so badly,why was everyone so afraid to make the monarch angry, and who could possibly be his friend in such a terrible place and how was he ment to find them. He just hoped his father did not get involved in all this, but at least he would soon be having interaction. He did not like being unable to talk to anyone other then himself or at times the ones that brought his food.

"A tutor huh.. I wonder if that is the one he spoke of."

* * *

Ukitake felt awful for the young man, it was hard to admit that his king was wrong in most things, but this was far more then wrong. The tall white haired man walked down the dungeon halls hearing a second set of footsteps. He bowed seeing the king "good afternoon your majesty, I hope this day finds you well" he said.

After years of dealing with Yumichika he could read the fairly young king like a book, the monarch was 30 only 5 years younger then his cousin, and at the moment Ukitake could tell he had been playing with those that served him again. "forgive me my king but what have I told you about Ikkaku, if you are so focused on Uryu being yours shouldn't you, oh I do not know stop using your bodyguard" Ukitake knew the king would be a bit upset.

He did not expect the slap that caused his face to sting or to be pushed against the wall by the deceptively strong king. "I like you Ukitake, you are the best adviser I could possibly have, however if you do not stop questioning me I will have you replaced as well as arrested for questioning the king. Do I make myself clear" the words were hissed but true to form even the kings anger was beautiful. "However what I would like to know right this moment is why you are coming from Uryu's cell" the king was not prepared to wait for an answer to this one.

"I had been told the boy was not eating and had refused to wear the cloths you had left for him. I simply went to see if it was true, after all we can not have your intended falling ill, or worse due to him neglecting himself" Ukitake was careful with his answer. He let out a sigh of relief when the king accepted the answer, thanking him before continuing down to the door that kept Uryu a prisoner.

Yumichika took the last few steps to the door he had retrieved the key from his adviser, but before he entered he needed to do two things. First he straightened his cloths making sure his appearance was perfect, the he listened, the small opening meant to put food threw had not been secured properly so he could hear sounds from inside.

* * *

Back in his cell Uryu lifted his head looking around his form of hell then he spoke just wanting to fill the empty room with sound, not knowing he would soon have a visitor he did not want. He was about to admit something he had been having trouble with, though he desperately wished the one the words were meant for was here with him.

"I love you Byakuya."

A throat clearing sent chills down his spine making his blood run even colder then before "well now we will just have to fix that won't we" the king who stood in the now open doorway. Outwardly he seemed pleasant but that hid a murderous intent at hearing those words. "We will start with this simple lesson the more you resist me the more not only you but the man you claim to love will suffer" there was no threat in his voice it was a promise.

"Do not test me on this" the king said in a very dark tone his lips twisted into a cruel smile when he saw Uryu visibly gulp as well as grow even paler then he already was.

"Now just who do you love?"

* * *

**Please read and review but no flames.**


End file.
